Rutinα
by Ari-chan x3
Summary: SASUSAKU. Cuando abres la puerta de tu casa, al momento de poner un pie fuera y sentir el denso aire, sabes que hoy tu día va a ser uno de los más pesados.... ¡Especial de cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun!


**N/a:** ¡Sip! No podía quedarme con las ganas de publicar al menos un pequeño Drabble que tenga que ver con el cumple de Sasu-kun! x3. Lo escribí desde ayer muy temprano y estaba ansiosa por subirlo!.. Así que aquí se los dejo, que viva el SasuSaku y **feliz cumpleaños** Sasuke!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así, esto _realmente_ sucedería.

* * *

**Rutin****α**

_**By: **__Aяi-cнαи_

* * *

Cuando abres la puerta de tu casa, al momento de poner un pie fuera y sentir el denso aire, sabes que hoy tu día va a ser uno de los más pesados.

Sabes que hoy tus _fangirls_ estarán más insoportables que nunca, te acosaran más y trataran de llamar más tu atención.

Tú simplemente las ignorarás como todos los días, caminaras de manera desinteresada pero aún así pareciera que quisieras llevarte el mundo por delante.

Llegarás al Ichiraku Ramen donde Naruto te recibirá con un fuerte abrazo y un plato de Ramen _gratis._ Se lo agradecerás de manera silenciosa y te dispondrás a devorarlo.

A la hora te verás obligado a marcharte, ya charlaste lo suficiente con tu mejor amigo – más bien fue él el que habló y tu solamente escuchabas – y él tiene cosas también que hacer. Como por ejemplo ayudar con su entrenamiento a su novia Hinata.

Suspirarás con fatiga al salir del local, el sol te rostiza la cara y ya has comenzado a sudar.

Definitivamente será uno de esos días pesados y molestos.

Mientras caminas por las abarrotadas calles de Konoha te topas con unos cuantos ex-novatos, quienes también te saludan con entusiasmo, y aunque pareciera que estás de mala leche hoy, no te quejas de sus efusivos saludos.

Minutos después tu ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi te saluda a su manera, te sientes más aliviado, él entiende cómo te encuentras y sabe cómo tratar en estos casos. Se lo agradeces mentalmente.

Decidido después de cierta vacilación caminas hacia un lugar donde vas solo dos veces al año. A pesar de tu semblante impasible, no puedes evitar sentir ese nudo en la garganta que siempre sientes cuando vas al cementerio.

Te detienes delante de la tumba de tus padres y en silencio te quedas meditando, ensimismado y a la vez aliviado de haberlo podido lograr una vez más.

Media hora después te diriges hacia tu área de entrenamiento acostumbrada, te gusta esa zona porque es la que más lejos está de la aldea y está más cerca del lago.

Entrenas, entrenas y entrenas… Como has hecho los últimos diecisiete años de tu vida. Ya no tienes un propósito contundente, pero aún así lo haces porque te apetece.

Piensas en aquellos momentos que aquella es una buena forma de descargarte, soltar todo lo que siente por medio de puños.

En esos instantes no puedes liberar lo que sientes por medio de _ella._

Caes sobre la hierba luego de horas y horas de golpes, patadas y chidoris. Comienza a oscurecer y tú ya sabes que es hora de volver a casa.

No obstante no te olvidas que el lago está a solo unos metros de distancia, así que sin mucho afán te diriges hasta él y te sumerges hasta que sientes que tu cuerpo se refresca.

Cuando te sientes relajado y más tranquilo, sales del agua.

Al llegar a casa, ves que todo está como lo dejaste, solo que ahora también está a oscuras. No te importa dejar charcos de agua a cada paso que das, después de todo estás en tu hogar y no hay _nadie_ que te reproche esta vez.

Cuando por fin llegas a tu recámara, te quitas la ropa poco a poco, mientras comienzas a sentir los párpados más pesados. Entras al baño para cepillarte los dientes, miras tu somnolienta cara en el espejo y decides que es momento de dormir.

Pero justamente cuando cierras, oyes la puerta del baño sonar tras de ti al momento de salir, y sientes como dos cálidas manos te tapan los ojos.

Tu corazón comienza a latir desbocado, sientes sus traviesos besos por el cuello y ante esto no puedes evitar sonreír complacido.

Te volteas tan rápido y silencioso que ella apenas nota cuando la cargas y la arrojas de manera delicada sobre el colchón de la cama.

La miras con la mayor dulzura que puedes. Su cabello rosa desparramado y sus ojos cálidos observándote con amor.

– Pensé que no volverías hasta dentro de una semana – susurras mientras sientes sus manos acariciándote el pelo.

– Hice un pequeño trato con Ino para poder estar aquí contigo hoy.

Anotas mentalmente agradecerle a Yamanaka cuando la veas la próxima vez.

Vuelves a besarla, con lentitud pero aún así con una pasión desmedida que no sentías desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella responde de la manera que solo ella sabe hacer, adoras besarla y sabes que nunca te cansarías de hacerlo.

Te separas de ella y la vez sonreírte mientras comienza a acariciar tu rostro. Ella es la luz de tus ojos, y aunque sabes que es tu mayor debilidad, hoy en día no tratas de esconderlo.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun – dice ella en un murmullo cerca de tu oído.

– Gracias.

Es a la única persona a la que eres capaz de agradecerle abiertamente. Pues solo ella es capar de hacerte sentir aquel revoloteos de sentimientos que sientes a cada segundo que estás a su lado.

Porque sabes que el día de tu cumpleaños es el más pesado de todos… Pero aún así, Sakura hace que sea el más especial.


End file.
